Rosas
by Silverhell
Summary: Este es un songfoc que revoloteaba por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y ya era hora de escribir algo, dedicado a Pyro-san, es un MichaelMax, algo triste U. Lean onegaiiii


KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN ^O^  
  
Aquí vengo de nuevo, después de una largisisisima temporada de estar fuera, que fueron más de medio mes y medio. ^^U creo que esta vez si me pase de tiempo ToT.  
  
Zafiro: Pero fue a causa de los exámenes y los concursos =^^=U  
  
Pero eso no es excusa -_-. Pero para no dar mas explicaciones mejor vemos con el fic.  
  
Pyro-san, como le prometí, este songfic va dedicado a usted ^O^. Espero que le guste n_n  
  
Este songfic fue echo a base de la canción "Rosas", de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Es de la pareja Michael/Max, Son los pensamientos de Max, así que si ya han oído la canción supongo sabrán como termina ToT.  
  
Pero bueno, ya están advertidos ^^.  
  
BSB no me pertenece, por lo tanto no pueden demandarme, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por sana, divertida y retorcida diversión n_n.  
  
Ahora si, al fic n_~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ROSAS  
Interprete: La Oreja de Van Gogh  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me dolió, me dolió mucho el volver a verte, quien de los dos hubiera imaginado que al dar vuelta en una esquina nos encontraríamos, no pude atinar mas que a detenerme, y mirarte fijamente, pero con tristeza observo a tu acompañante mirando extrañada la situación, pero la ignoro, y solo te veo a ti, no sabes cuanto me duele ver que estas con ella.  
  
Al parecer tu también te sientes culpable, lo veo en tu mirar, solo me saludas y te volteas a verla, ignorándome por completo, y juntos me pasan de largo, continuando con su camino, dejándome en tu pasado, para nunca mas volver.  
  
Ahora ella es tu presente, rubia y de ojos azules, siempre te gustan así, ¿verdad? es por eso que te fijaste en mí. Por mas que quiero no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, mientras observo como te alejas de mi vida, para nunca mas regresar, pero ya me he hecho a la idea, esto no podía ser, era algo que nunca debió ocurrir, como me lo dijiste aquel día.  
  
Pero por lo menos me reconforta el saber que me amaste, realmente me amaste, y se que tu amor fue real, me lo demostrabas, pero no podías continuar así, es por eso que todo termino, el día en que me destrozaste el corazón.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Desde el momento en que te conocí  
  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos, fue genial, desde entonces empecé a sentir interés por ti, tu forma de ser me llamaba mucho la atención. Vanidoso te decían los demás, pero orgulloso era como yo te veía, con la cabeza siempre en alto, nunca te dejabas ver pesimista, hasta el día en que te derrote, pero no te molestaste, como temía que lo hicieras, al contrario, me felicitaste, y eso me hizo mas feliz de lo que te pudieras imaginar.  
  
En esos momentos no entendía porque me sentía así, pero no me importaba, me hacia sentir bien, inquieto pero feliz. Y no quería dejar de sentir eso, pero todo cambio en mi vida desde ese momento.  
  
Kai me dijo que había errores que mataban el alma, y ahora lo entiendo, el me lo advirtió, me dijo que lo nuestro no llegaría a ningún lado, pero no quise escucharlo, me encerré en mi propia nube de sueños e ilusiones, pero ahora la nube se ha desvanecido, haciéndome caer de golpe a la dura realidad, y eso ya no lo puedo cambiar  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todos saben cuento te ame, y cuanto te sigo amando, pero ya no lo digo con ensueño, ahora lo callo, pero todos se dan cuenta, tratan de animarme, deseando que vuelva a ser el mismo Max de antes, alegre e ingenuo, pero ese Max ya no existe, esta muerto, muerto por tu causa. Y no volverá a ver la luz del sol.  
  
Te extraño, no tienes idea de cuanto, eres lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar, y lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de dormir, e incluso te veo en mis sueños.  
  
Durante las noches aun puedo sentirte abrazándome, cobijándome dulcemente en los fríos días de invierno, pero ahora tengo frió, y no puedo dejar de sentirlo. Solo espero que el tiempo pueda cicatrizar esas heridas que me provocaste.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
No puedo evitar recordar esos días, en los que llegabas a visitarme, siempre con una rosa para mi, eso al principio me parecía extraño, pero poco a poco me fue gustando, hasta que mi casa se fue llenando del aroma de las rosas. Ahora cada vez que veo una, te recuerdo, pero no quiero olvidarte, es por eso que sigo adquiriendo mas y mas rosas. Si vieras mi habitación seguro que te reirías de mi, hay rosas por todos lados, en el librero, sobre los buros, en el peinador, en una mesita de centro, vaya!!, incluso las hay tiradas en el suelo.  
  
Pero no quiero dejar de verlas, dejar de percibir su aromática fragancia, suelo dormir con una de ellas en mi cama, simulando que eres tú. Patético ¿verdad?, pero las necesito, como te necesitaba a ti.  
  
Aunque sea tonto, no me importa, en ese caso yo lo soy, soy un tonto, un tonto que no puede ser independiente. Yo soy así.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
  
imaginando que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí,  
  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizá sí..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El tiempo vuela, ya han pasado 6 meses desde que me dejaste, y aunque para mi sea una eternidad, no puedo dejar de pensar que es solo un sueño, y no esta fatídica realidad. Como añoro aquellos fines de semana, en los que venias a recogerme, y salíamos a pasear. Recuerdas ese restaurante de comida italiana, no encantaba ese lugar...... ahora seguramente la llevaras a ella, ¿no es verdad?, aunque desearía que no fuera así.  
  
Desearía recuperar esos momentos, retroceder el tiempo, volver a sentirte cerca de mi, apoyándome, cuidándome y queriéndome como nadie lo había echo antes, quiero volver a sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor, tus calidos besos, y tus dulces palabras de amor, aquellas que me hacían temblar de la emoción, pero todo eso ya se acabo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Deseo volver a ese día, el día que te me declaraste, claro que no fue lo que hubiera pensado, pero aun así fue maravilloso, me acompañaste a casa, ya que mamá tendería que quedarse hasta mas tarde para hacer unas investigaciones, durante el camino te note muy callado, y cuando nuestras miradas chocaban tu la desviabas rápida y nerviosamente, y alcanzaba a percibir un sonrojo en tus mejillas.  
  
Cuando llegamos a mi casa, te invite a pasar, y tu te veías mas nervioso que antes, algo no estaba bien. Entonces te acercaste a mi y despacio me dijiste que me amabas, que me querías cerca de ti, te sonrojarte mas que un tomate, me costo asimilar tus palabras en un principio, pero después te di la mayor de mis sonrisas y te dije que yo sentía lo mismo. Nunca me había sentido más feliz en toda mi vida, fue ese día cuando me pediste nuestro primer beso, el mas dulce de todos. Desde ese día, siempre que no paraba de hablar, solías callarme con uno porque sabias que con eso me derretías.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón  
  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me duele mucho que a mi mente regresasen esos recuerdos, y aun no entiendo el porque me dejaste, éramos tan felices juntos, yo lo era, y se que tu también lo eras, el brillo de tus ojos me lo decía día con día, me lo demostrabas con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada sonrisa.  
  
Porqué tenias que decir adiós, porque no simplemente te ibas, tal vez de esa manera hubiera sido menos doloroso, pero dijiste que me amabas, que nunca ibas a dejar de hacerlo, ¿me engañaste acaso?, No, eso no puede ser, si me amabas, y no dudo que aun lo hagas, en el fondo de tu corazón. Pero tu lo dijiste, lo nuestro no tenia ningún sentido. Como iba yo a saber que tu mayor sueño era ser padre, y tener una familia propia, un hijo a quien arrullar por las noches, de quien preocuparse realmente, de quien estar orgulloso, ver sus primeros pasos, el escucharlo decirte papá, verlo cumplir sus metas, y jugar baseball con el por las tardes. Eso es algo que yo nunca podría darte. Y me duele el saberlo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Te extraño, y no dejare de hacerlo, hasta que mi corazón se seque y no vuelva a sentir nada mas, en momentos como estos es cuando envidio la serenidad que siempre mantiene Kai, el es ahora mi ejemplo a seguir, quiero ser como el, no importando lo que me pase, quiero dejar las cosas atrás, pero aun así te extrañare, extrañare las rosas que me traías, extrañare tus ojos, tu cara, tu amorosa sonrisa, todo de ti.  
  
Me considero un tonto al seguir pensando en ti, pero se que tu también lo haces, note la forma en que me mirabas el día que nos topamos en la calle, te veías sorprendido, pero también muy dolido, sentí tus deseos de pedir perdón, pero tus sueños eran mucho mas fuertes que tu amor. Y eso el algo contra lo que no puedo combatir. Y me siento un tonto al pensarlo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
  
imaginando que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí,  
  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizá sí..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Que paso con esos alegres viernes de salida, yo no son alegres, aunque aun salgo pero solo a caminar, eso me calma un poco, pero no voy solo, Kai ha venido ha visitarme, para el soy como su hermanito menor, y el es para mí mi hermano mayor, mi ejemplo a seguir, pero no viene solo, Tala lo acompaña. Me siento bien por ellos, al parecer su cariño hacia el otro es real, y eso me motiva a segur, tal vez, después encuentre a alguien mas, alguien que me quiera como tu me querías, pero que no me abandone, quiero ser como ellos, aunque sea una relación tan callada y cerrada, quiero que alguien me quiera, aunque sea un poco, pero que no me deje, que no me abandone nunca, que siempre este con migo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Y es que empiezo a pensar  
  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
  
que los demás son solo para olvidar...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aunque sea tan solo para olvidarte, para dejar tu recuerdo en el pasado, como tu dejaste el mío hace tiempo, pero sabes, no te odio, no podría hacerlo, porque se que lo que deseas no puedo dártelo, solo podía ofrecerte el alma y el corazón, pero ambos me los destrozaste, rompiéndolos en mil pedazo, de los cueles muchos fueron destrozados completamente, no rotos, sino pulverizados, ya imposibles de volverse a unir. Ya no tengo corazón para el amor, solo tu recuerdo en lo profundo de mi mente.  
  
Busco a alguien que me haga olvidar, que me devuelva lo que me quitaste, pero no lo encuentro, por más que busco no lo encuentro, todo me recuerda a ti, veo a un pelirrojo y te recuerdo, veo a un deportista y te recuerdo, veo a alguien sonriendo y no puedo evitar que llegues a mi mente. Quiero olvidar, pero no puedo, mama lo ha intentado, ha intentado ayudarme, al igual que Kai, pero me es imposible, me duele el tratar de olvidar, pero me duele más el recordarte cada día, cada noche, cada minuto y cada segundo de mi existencia.  
  
Tu fuiste el primero en mi vida, y probablemente el ultimo, no quiero volver a sufrir, pero quiero que me quieran, no se que hacer, es por eso que me mantengo solo, tratando de enterrarte, sin sentir dolor. El día que veo tu fotografía y no me empiece a latir el corazón será el día en haya logrado olvidarte, auque mi alma se vaya junto con tu recuerdo, pero será lo mejor, ya no quiero seguir preocupando a las personas que SI me quieren, y que no me abandonaran.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Quiero mis rosas, quiero las rosas!!!!!!, las necesito, mama ha decidido que lo mejor para mi es deshacerme de ellas, pero no puedo, necesito su aroma, las necesito de verdad, si no están me siento nervioso, no puedo respirar sin su fragancia, porque lo hizo, porque me las quito, las necesito. Pero... pero... que pasaría si me las devuelven, solo me mantendría adherido a tu recuerdo, y eso no puede ser, no debe ser!!!!  
  
Quiero ser fuerte, realmente quiero serlo, olvidarte sin morir mas de lo que ya lo estoy, pero no soy mas que un tonto, un tonto aferrado a los recuerdos. Durante tanto tiempo que estuvimos juntos, porque no me decías que lo nuestro no era posible, porque no lo pensaste antes de confesarme lo que sentías?!!!!!!!!!!. Antes de matarme con tus palabras y sacarme el corazón con tus mentiras!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Ya no quiero llorar, ya no lo quiero hacer, mis ojos hinchados me duelen de tanto derramar tus recuerdos, de tanto llorar por ti, por mi, por lo que pudo y no fue.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
  
imaginando que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí,  
  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizá sí..."  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Los tiempos pueden cambiar, pero mi corazón seguirá sollozando hasta el día en que no este mas, e incluso se que mas allá de la muerte te seguiré recordando, y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero pensar en ti, pero tampoco quiero que tus recuerdos se alejen de mi.  
  
Hoy quizás, logre encontrar una solución, un nuevo camino para continuar, pare seguir con lo que me queda de vida, para poder olvidarme de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tus abrazos, para por fin ser libre de ti. Para sentirme libre de amar a quien me pueda corresponder, y no sentir que te engaño.  
  
Hoy quizá sea el día en que te olvide, debo despedirme, y no volverme hacia atrás, no esta vez, no como siempre lo hago, este es un verdadero adiós, uno eterno, pienso volver a Japón, junto con mis amigos, quienes realmente me aprecian, y con quienes espero poder volver a ser quien era, así que deseo que seas feliz con ella.  
  
Adiós para siempre Michael, Adiós  
  
Owari  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW al fin lo termine T^T, llevo tres días haciéndolo, y a pesar de ello me quedo demasiado corto -_-UU.  
  
Pero bueno lo importante era ya escribir algo ^^. Pero me quedo muy meloso , no me gusta escribir así o  
  
A casi lo olvidaba, quería informarle a aquellas escasas personitas que ha seguido mi fic de "Tentación" que tardare un poco mas en actualizar, el motivo es la falta de inspiración u_u  
  
Zafiro: Amita, creí que era porque había perdido el libro y por eso no podía continuar =O.o=  
  
^^U bueno eso es aparte, además la historia esta muy aburrida y casi no tengo reviews, pero no se preocupen, lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga n_n  
  
Zafiro: Y al paso que va tardara años en terminarlo. =^^=U  
  
Ie, prometo terminar antes de salir de la prepa ^O^  
  
Zafiro: Pero falta mas de un año =T.T=  
  
Jiji, pero algo es algo o no.  
  
Pyro-san espero que le haya gustado el fic, fue lo mejor que pude hacer T^T En realidad podía haberlo echo mejor, y tenia pensado agregarle flash back y algunas escenas mas, e incluso un pésimo intento de suicidio, pero luego recordé que es de Max de quien estamos hablando, y no puedo ser tan mala con el, me sentiría miserable TOT, pero para quien quiera, pronto publicare otro fic, en donde casi todos sufren, pero mejor no le digo nada n_~.  
  
Por cierto Pyro-san, hable con mi hermana sobre lo que dijo y acepto gustosa, bueno, solo si es que aun sigue en pie su oferta n_n. si se arrepintió no hay problema n_n  
  
Bueno esto es todo. Recuerden criticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte y todo lo demás  
  
Zafiro: menos virus ¬¬U  
  
Jiji, menos eso, mi dirección es sck_silverhell@hotmail.com, también para todos y todas aquellas que deseen agregarme para felicitarme y/o torturarme personalmente, por la basura que he hecho ^^U.  
  
Sayorara Minna-san ^O^ Se despide de ustedes Silver 


End file.
